


Easy big... Bruce?

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been working on a cure for his big green rage problem. Just when he thought he found it, it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy big... Bruce?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6021.html?thread=8763013#t8763013)

“Easy big guy… no need to smash,” Tony’s voice entered the lab before he could even be seen.  


“Tony,” was called, too loud, too deep in the direction it had been heard.  


“Yeah, it’s me Hulk, just don’t go throwing a fit okay big guy, that’s a lot of money worth of equipment you’ve got there and I don’t think Bruce had a chance to save his work…”  


“Not other guy, Bruce,” Tony’s eyes widened when he was finally in sight.  


“Bruce?” Bruce nodded his head, staring down at Tony when he finally stood up to his full height. Well, not HIS but the other guy’s. “Holy shit… you’re, you? I mean, you’re in control?!”  


Bruce nodded and let out what in any other voice would be a whimper, “Not trying… just happened.”  


“Okay, can you change back then?” Tony watched as Bruce set himself back down, wincing when the ground shook and shut his eyes. “Trying to Zen there, big guy?”  


“Tony,” Bruce sighed as he relaxed.  


Tony waited, and waited, rocking back on his heels and looking around at the only slightly disheveled room. Whatever had happened to cause this, Bruce obviously hadn’t expected it… “Okay, are you Zen yet?”  


“Zen. No change…” Bruce looked up, worried. “No change… no other guy, no anger just this,” Bruce lifted large green hands, damn if that wasn’t weird. Even for him.  


“Okay, so, what brought this on?”  


Bruce looked away, getting up to step toward the computer then realized he’d never be able to touch anything without breaking it. “JARVIS,” he tried.  


“Yes Dr. Banner?”  


Bruce was happy Tony had programmed JARVIS to respond to him regardless of which form he was in, “Bring up last entry.”  


The screen lit up to show Tony what he had been working on. Bruce was looking over his shoulder, wishing his glasses could fit as he squinted to see the screen. “A cure?”  


“Not work,” Bruce huffed out, clenching his fists. “Try stop change. Caused change. No change back,” Bruce sighed, sitting back down to wrap his arms around his knees, trying desperately to force the change like he did when he needed the other guy. Nothing was working, not will, not calm, not even anger. Nothing worked!  


“Hey big guy, it’s okay, we’ll fix it!”  


“How? Other guy not even responding to anger… How we going to fix it?”  


“What about the sedatives Ross made? The ones to suppress him? I mean, I know he’s not around right now but wouldn’t that change you back at least?”  


“Tony, that temporary. What if this…”  


“Shhshhsh, don’t talk like that,” Bruce blinked when Tony lifted his head away from his knees, “We’ll fix this, I promise. It just might take awhile.”  


Bruce sighed, “What we do until then? Can’t leave lab…”  


Tony took one look at the small door and decided that was the first of many things to change. “What about it? I know you’re pissed off in there, big guy. Go on, have at it! I’m about to do an overhaul on the tower anyway. Seriously, go nuts,” Tony pushed and shoved and pulled until he got Bruce on his feet and over to the offending door.  


“Tony… you sure?”  


“Am I one to tell you to have fun without meaning it?”  


Bruce chuckled; Tony smirked as it totally reminded of Hulk having fun when suddenly the door wasn’t there anymore. Hell, half the wall was gone too but what the hell, Bruce was finally getting in touch with his inner Hulk… Now they just needed to figure out how to get him back to being his normal, only sometimes green, self.


End file.
